


Le misure di Riccione

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bromance, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Non ho mai visto Riccione e spero vivamente di aver azzeccato la planimetria, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex Between Friends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Ama è ubriaco e Fiore decide di portarlo a fare una passeggiata per farlo rimettere in sesto. Le luci della festa sono lontane, ma l'alcool, seppur stia svanendo pian piano dal corpo di Ama, si mette in mezzo e qualcosa sfugge dalla sua bocca, qualcosa che prima di allora aveva solo pensato.
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 4





	Le misure di Riccione

**Author's Note:**

> In onore del contdown per Sanremo Ventiventuno, ecco la seconda di sette fic inedite e mai pubblicate prima!  
> Direttamente ispirata dal post di Twitter ormai cancellato postato da Fiorello, di cui rimane come testimonianza solo questo screen https://amadello.tumblr.com/post/616111141603753984/dreamers-queen-amadello-come-scusa-tumblr  
> Ovviamente ricordo come al solito che questa è un opera di fantasia e che non ci si riferisce alle persone reali, ma ai loro rispettivi personaggi pubblici. Enjoy!

  


“Non sono ubriaco!” disse Amedeo barcollando vistosamente.

“Forse ubriaco no, ma brillo si.”

“No, sto bene! Guarda!”

Allargò le braccia così goffamente che Rosario ebbe pietà di lui e gliele bloccò a mezz’aria. Pensò a tutte quelle volte in cui l’amico gli aveva fatto da balia mentre era ubriaco: ah, brutta cosa il karma.

“Perché mi hai bloccato? Vuoi baciarmi?”

“Ma sei scemo?” esclamò Rosario d’impulso. La risposta se la diede da solo poco dopo, perché il suo amico scemo non era, ma di certo in quel momento non era sano abbastanza da sapere cosa diceva. Una birra, pensò Rosario senza crederci. Era bastata appena una birra per ridurlo così. Non che di solito la sua versione sobria fosse meno impulsiva, anche se certi pensieri e certe uscite le tratteneva. Lo guardò chinarsi invano verso di lui a labbra protese.

“Dai, baciami!”

Rosario sospirò a fondo.

“No.”

Guardò la sua espressione cambiare da euforica a estremamente triste, gli occhi si fecero umidi e fu con sua enorme sorpresa che sentì un singhiozzo provenire dalla sua bocca.

“Ciuri, io ti devo dire un segreto.”

“Non è il caso,” lo interruppe subito l’amico, che sapeva fin troppo bene quanto certe cose dette in tali contesti potessero essere rimpiante,

“Facciamo una cosa: prima vieni con me a fare un giro per un po’, poi mi dici tutto quello che vuoi. Ci stai?”

Amedeo sembrò perso nel nulla cosmico in un invisibile punto davanti a lui.

“Oh.”

Si riscosse.

“Ci stai? Andiamo a fare una passeggiata.”

Non aspettò la risposta; infilò un braccio sotto il suo e lo trascinò così per le vie di Riccione, ormai illuminate solo dalla luce artificiale, visto che il tramonto era ormai una breve striscia vermiglia sull’orizzonte.

La musica della festa appena iniziata di allontanò sempre più mentre Rosario si inoltrava nelle poche vie che conosceva di quella città. Cercò di orientarsi e riuscì per fortuna a seguire le strade principali, quelle più frequentate, fino ad arrivare ad una piccola piazza a quell’ora disabitata.

Vedere la città deserta pareva aver fatto bene ad Amedeo, che pian piano aveva riacquistato il suo incedere naturale e la sua naturale aria perennemente spaesata.

“Sai dove stiamo andando?”  
Rosario interruppe il suo monologo a metà. Finalmente aveva riaperto bocca!

“È importante?”

L’amico gli rivolse uno sguardo seccato. Si, era decisamente tornato in lui, pensò Rosario infinitamente più tranquillo mentre si guardava attorno. Non era una gran piazza, dopotutto, ma faceva il suo dovere. A guardarla meglio parevano più dei parcheggi, ora che ci pensava. Notò le linee bianche disegnate nel pavimento. Un parcheggio vuoto.

Che fosse lui il vero ubriaco di quella situazione? Probabilmente era la stanchezza. Dopotutto erano tre giorni che animava dalla prima mattina alla sera tardi, era decisamente troppo anche per lui. Perché era uscito, quella sera? Beh, perché lui era Fiorello. Non si sarebbe mai potuto perdere una festa simile.

O meglio, l’avrebbe fatto solo per una bella donna. Oppure il suo amico, come in effetti stava facendo in quel momento, in quel parcheggio deserto circondato da palazzi scuri che pareva un set da film horror. Gli vennero i brividi.

“Forse è meglio se andiamo da questa parte”, disse indicando la via più luminosa che aveva di fronte.

“Sei sicuro che sia la strada giusta?”  
“Quando distribuivano lo spirito di avventura tu eri in fila per un’altra dose di pigrizia”, sbuffò seccato. Amedeo rise e la sua risata gli scaldò il cuore, come al solito.

“Mi pare tu abbia saltato anche quella della bellezza e dello stile”, rincarò,

“Cos’hai preso al loro posto? Secondo me altre due porzioni di naso.”  
La risata si fece più rigogliosa e Rosario sorrise. Poteva pure far ridere la persona più importante del mondo o il pubblico più esigente della storia, che senza quella di Amedeo sarebbe stato tutto inutile. Dopotutto era sempre il suo migliore amico.

“Che scemo”, disse piano Amedeo scuotendo la testa e cambiando posizione del braccio in modo da far scendere la mano a stringere la sua. Il contatto gli provocò una strana fitta di emozione che decise di ignorare.

La via era meno illuminata di quanto avesse immaginato. Le luci giallastre inondavano i muri pallidi delle case, uniformandoli in colore e consistenza e rendendo l’ambiente una buffa combinazione tra lo stimolante e il tranquillizzante, un senso di familiarità che mai avrebbe immaginato di provare in una città sconosciuta alle (controllò un attimo l’orologio) alle nove e mezza di sera. La mano di Amedeo era calda e morbida nella sua, piccola per essere maschile, tanto che, se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva facilmente immaginare si trattasse di una graziosa ragazza con pantaloncini corti e una maglia larga, un po’ come quella che incontrò anni fa ad Ibiza, ora che ci pensava, quella con cui passò una notte-

Con cui passarono una notte.

Aveva quasi dimenticato il fatto che ci fosse anche Amedeo. Come aveva potuto? Al solo pensiero riemergeva tra i ricordi un vago dolorino bruciante al sedere. Se ne vergognò moltissimo. Non ne avevano mai parlato, quindi aveva sempre dato per scontato fosse qualcosa che non valesse la pena di toccare, perché si sa, nei momenti di particolare eccitazione si tirano fuori le richieste più imbarazzanti. Meglio non pensarci più.

“Allora,” esclamò visto che erano a un bivio,

“Destra o dritto?”

“Destra”, disse Amedeo nello stesso istante in cui lui pensava ‘dritto’.

“E destra sia.”

Quella strada non aveva affatto l’aria di essere una via principale, con lampioni più radi e una sola carreggiata, larga abbastanza perché ci stesse una fila di macchina parcheggiate, ma abbastanza stretta per rendere difficoltoso il passaggio di un’auto in movimento senza rischiare di portar via qualche finestrino.

“Forse è il caso di tornare alla festa.”

Amedeo non aveva tutti i torti. Si stavano inoltrando sempre di più, non c’era anima viva in giro e rischiavano seriamente di perdersi senza via d’uscita. Detto questo, non gliela voleva dar vinta nemmeno per sbaglio. Con un colpo secco si fermò, girò il corpo di novanta gradi e mosse il polso in modo da far compiere al corpo dell’amico lo stesso movimento. Fece però male i calcoli, perché improvvisamente il suo viso si trovava a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Osservò rapito il rosso farsi largo dalle orecchie alle guance di Amedeo.

“La festa può aspettare”, mormorò Rosario senza nemmeno saperne il motivo.

“Vuoi baciarmi?”

“Sei proprio fissato con questa cosa del bacio!”

“Scusa”, disse subito Amedeo guardando in basso,

“Era solo una battuta.”

“Beh, certo che era una battuta, cos’altro doveva essere?”  
Ridacchiò, ma Amedeo tirò su un sorrisetto nervoso e guardò altrove.

“Vorrei dirti una cosa.”

Rosario diventò serio all’istante. Quella frase non portava mai bene. Con piccoli passi, cercando di non farsi notare, si avvicinò al muro di una casa, anch’esso inondato di giallo sotto la luce del lampione, ma il cui colore originale doveva essere bianco, e si appoggiò con braccia e mani, Amedeo un passo davanti a lui.

“Dimmi pure.”  
Amedeo pareva decisamente nervoso. Lo guardò toccarsi i capelli, poi nascose lo sguardo, fece un grosso sospiro, chiuse gli occhi e mise le mani sul davanti, come faceva quando presentava come conduttore. Riaprì gli occhi.

“Ti ricordi di Ibiza?”

Mille pensieri gli affollarono la mente. Era il caso di fingere non avesse capito o avesse frainteso a cosa si stesse riferendo esattamente?  
“Si.”

Così semplice, così vero. Non sarebbe servito a nulla mentire al proprio migliore amico, che in quel momento aveva richiuso gli occhi e ingoiava un groppo di nervoso.

“Mi è piaciuto.”

Voleva rispondere. Voleva trovare qualche modo di rassicurarlo, una maniera di fargli capire che andava tutto bene, non era una cosa da gay, aveva semplicemente scoperto un nuovo buco che, per sua fortuna, avevano anche le donne, quindi non c’era nulla di strano. Non riuscì a proferire parola e Amedeo riaprì gli occhi.

“Quando...ero sopra di te non pensavo a lei, non pensavo a una donna. Pensavo semplicemente che ero sopra di t- di un uomo. La cosa mi piaceva da matti. Non più delle donne, non meno. Mi piaceva uguale.”  
Rosario di nuovo provò l’impulso di dire una marea di frasi, ma nemmeno una ebbe il coraggio di uscire dalle sue labbra arrossate, anche perché il suono di ogni suo pensiero in quel momento era sommerso dai tonfi del suo battito cardiaco e dal sudore freddo nelle sue mani, che usò per stringere quelle di Amedeo con delicatezza. Una remota parte della sua mente gli suggerì che voleva sentire delle determinate parole provenire dalla bocca dell’amico. Respinse con forza quella parte e si concentrò nel suo viso, morbido e così giallo sotto le luci dei lampioni.

“Ma soprattutto penso che, anche se tu mi hai dato una cosa impagabile, io non ti ho mai dato niente. Non ho mai ripagato il mio debito.”  
“Non c’è alcun debito”, disse Rosario, e già aveva detto troppo.

“Per me si.”  
“Per me no e basta. Non te lo permetterei mai. Se lo vuoi provare bene, possiamo provare, ma non potrei mai, in alcun modo, nella maniera più assoluta forzarti a fare una cosa del genere. Sarebbe da bestie, lo sai tu e lo so io. Tu sei il mio migliore amico, Ama. Io ho fatto quella cosa perché in quel momento mi andava di farla e basta, non devi sentirti in colpa o simili per quello che ho scelto di fare del mio corpo quella sera, okay? Non ci provare nemmeno.”  
Amedeo parve pensarci un po’ su, poi chiuse lo spazio tra loro e si andò a rifugiare nel collo di Rosario, che lo abbracciò forte e si rintanò nel collo dell’altro a sua volta.

“Mi dispiace, non dovevo tirar fuori quest’argomento”, sussurrò Amedeo mentre portava le braccia attorno a lui per ricambiare l’abbraccio.

“Non devi dispiacerti, a me fa piacere parlare.”

“Mmh.”

Rosario scoppiò a ridere.

“Che risposta è?”

“Mpfh”, disse Amedeo con quello che l’amico non dovette faticare a immaginare fosse un sorriso.

“Dai, se lo ripeti un’altra volta forse è la volta buona che impari a parlare.”  
Questa volta il suo petto si scosse nella risata, e Rosario lo strinse più forte, felice di averlo fatto ridere, e mise su un glorioso sorriso di vittoria.

“Quindi? Che lingua è? Aramaico antico? Klingon? Una nuova lingua inventata da te?”  
La risata divenne più liberatoria. Che bello, pensò Rosario, non si sarebbe davvero mai stancato di sentire il suo amico ridere.

“Ti è passata? Tutto apposto? Possiamo andare?”  
“Mmh.”

Il verso accompagnato da una morbida negazione della testa sul suo collo fu abbastanza per fargli capire che non era il caso di tornare indietro. Dopotutto, c’erano ancora un bel po’ di cose che potevano fare. Con mani sicure andò a fare coppa sul sedere di Amedeo e gli trascinò il bacino contro il suo in modo così improvviso da provocargli un sussulto. Non sentiva niente di strano, ma a giudicare dalla crescente tonalità rossa delle sue orecchie non doveva essere un contatto proprio inosservato.

“Non ce la fai proprio a parlare, oggi.”  
Ecco, ora cominciava a sentire qualcosa. Sentiva certo anche Amedeo che provava a staccare imbarazzato il bacino dal suo, anche se invano, perché Rosario lo teneva fermo con le mani sul sedere.

“Hai un mozzicone di sigaretta in tasca o sei felice di vedermi?”

“Guarda che come tu senti me io sento te.”  
Si accorse con gran sorpresa di come pareva il suo cuore si fosse spostato nel davanti dei jeans. Ecco, questo era decisamente il meno adatto dei momenti per avere un’erezione.

“E quindi? Vorresti dirlo in giro? Ti tengo in pugno! Beh, non letteralmente.”

“Non ancora.”

La calda fitta di eccitazione che gli trafisse le pelvi non poteva essere legata all’esclamazione di Amedeo.

“Vuoi che ti tengo in pugno?”

Nessuna risposta. Chi tace acconsente.

“Eccoti servito.”

Una delle mani sul sedere andò tra loro e cominciò ad accarezzarlo con un movimento infrantendibile. Amedeo, ancora nascosto sulla sua spalla, si irrigidì un po’ e cominciò a dargli delle timide carezze sulla schiena, come volesse contribuire.

“Questo non è prendermi in pugno, questo è solo toccarmi”, sussurrò il conduttore con la voce un po’ strozzata.

“Sei proprio impaziente, eh.”

Portò anche l’altra mano sul davanti, allontanò un pelo il suo bacino (perché Rosario ormai era attaccato al muro) e sganciò con gesto abile il bottone sul davanti. Amedeo guardava le sue mani come fossero incandescenti. Aprì anche la cerniera, si guardò intorno e infine infilò a sorpresa la mano nelle mutande, dove trovò un certo arnese in via di rassodamento.

“Fiore, aspetta.”

Amedeo era visibilmente eccitato ora, le orecchie vermiglie ma lo sguardo spaventato che continuava a scendere sulla strada deserta.

“Se ci vede qualcuno cosa facciamo?”  
“Ci nascondiamo”, rispose Rosario come fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo.

Con mossa abile tirò fuori l’erezione dell’amico e cominciò a massaggiarla usando il classico gesto, dalla base alla punta, e di nuovo, con la fluidità data dal fatto che, essendo anche lui stesso fatto a quel modo, sapeva perfettamente cosa fare e quali fossero le zone più sensibili.

“Oh”, ansimò Amedeo beandosi di quella mano un po’ ruvida che lo avvolgeva come un guanto caldo, l’odore del suo amico tutt’intorno a lui che lo portava lentamente all’agitare i fianchi senza che se ne accorgesse coscientemente.

“Facciamo così”, sussurrò Rosario quando l’amico gli parve troppo rilassato,

“Se io ti faccio venire poi tu me lo fai a me e il debito è ripagato. Va bene?”  
La città era deserta per via dell’ora tarda, ma il pericolo che qualcuno passasse era ancora tangibile. Rosario non si era mai sentito così vivo.

“Va bene”, ansimò Amedeo, e subito avvolse la mano attorno a quella sulla sua erezione e cambiò il ritmo del lavoro, rendendo la velocità più alta e la morsa più stretta.

“Sta passando qualcuno?” gli chiese mentre agitava la mano di Rosario sempre più velocemente.

“No, no. Aspetta...cazzo, c’è qualcuno.”

In dieci secondi Amedeo era già completamente rivestito, ansante e a distanza di sicurezza da Rosario.

“Dov’è? Dov’è?

A quanto pare un anziano aveva deciso che le undici e mezza di notte erano l’orario ideale per una passeggiata notturna. E chi poteva biasimarlo, col caldo che faceva e quella che Rosario poteva immaginare essere la situazione della sua prostata?

“È passato?”

“Non ancora.”  
Non pareva si fosse nemmeno accorto della loro presenza, quel vecchietto, e camminava adagio col suo bastone e un maglioncino arancio che pareva cucito da qualche nonnetta, come probabilmente era davvero. Amedeo era pallido e nervoso, adrenalina pura. Ma, Rosario poteva ancora vederlo, era ancora ben duro sotto i pantaloni.

“Adesso?”

Guardò oltre la strada: il vecchietto aveva girato l’angolo.

“Andato.”

“Prendilo di nuovo”, si sentì supplicare all’orecchio, e con sua sorpresa ecco che dai jeans spuntò subito quell’organo rosato che aspettava solo la sua mano. Accettò l’offerta senza esitazioni.

“Cazzo. Sei bravo”, ansimò Amedeo mentre guardava la sua mano con gli occhi semichiusi e la bocca un po’ aperta, come durante un’estasi.

“Dopo devi farlo anche a me.”  
“Oh si, dopo te lo stringo e lo meno come fosse-ah! Certo che s-sei proprio bravo con queste cose – Dicevo, voglio il tuo cazzo in mano, te lo lecco tutto e poi, poi”

“Poi?”

“Poi lo metto in bocca e te lo ingoio.”  
Qui si andava sul pesante, pensò Rosario mentre si accorgeva di star ansimando forte con la bocca aperta. La richiuse e cercò di ignorare il fastidio dato dai pantaloncini, ormai decisamente troppo stretti, e la meravigliosa sensazione di quell’organo caldo dentro la sua mano, ora libera dalla morsa di quella dell’amico. Avrebbe voluto continuare per sempre.

Quando riprese il senso del tempo Amedeo spingeva contro la sua mano da ormai dieci minuti.

“Se mi vieni sui vestiti ti ammazzo”, disse Rosario quando il conduttore mise su una espressione particolarmente simile a quella di una persona concentrata in un calcolo matematico particolarmente confusionario.

“Allora spostati.”  
Rosario fece appena in tempo a spostarsi un po’ più a sinistra prima che Amedeo facesse uscire un gemito davvero poco maschile, che poi soffocò subito con la mano trasformandolo in un grugnito, ansante e pieno di desiderio. Appoggiò il mento teso nella sua spalla. Era magnifico.

Qualcuno stava venendo grazie a lui. Aveva fatto venire una persona. I pantaloni furono troppo.

“Ora tocca a te”, disse, e subito la mano di Amedeo, ancora un po’ rintronato dall’orgasmo (di cui ora rimanevano come unica traccia delle goccioline umide sull’asfalto), passò a sganciare con foga i pantaloni di Rosario.

Si inginocchiò in squat davanti a lui mentre scostava i boxer e portava alla luce il rigido organo che nascondevano. Sembrava sapere cosa fare, per qualche motivo. Forse era da un po’ che aveva quel desiderio, suppose Rosario, oppure aveva avuto delle esperienze prima di quel momento. Entrambe le cose, considerando il tipo di persona che si ritrovava davanti, erano assai probabili.

Il modo in cui le sue labbra si socchiusero e scivolarono su di lui in maniera sì frettolosa e spaventata, ma sensuale e avvolgente, gli fece pensare a tutte quelle volte in cui era stato amato. Ogni viso pareva sfocare e unirsi agli altri, fino a giungere a quello attuale, con corti capelli scuri, naso aquilino e quelle labbra fini che attorno a lui parevano una delizia di cui mai avrebbe sospettato, uno strano segreto che andava ad aggiungersi a quello precedente, in una città così lontana com’era Ibiza, mentre ora si trovavano in un luogo più familiare, in terra natìa, dove il sentimento trasgressivo si faceva quasi religioso, grande e severo com’era mentre piombava dietro al suo collo e si fondeva con il dolce calore avvolto attorno al suo pene.

“Ecco, così”, ansimò cercando con gli occhi qualche ombra che poteva essere un ignaro passante, qualcuno da cui nascondersi. Erano in un luogo pubblico dopotutto, alla mercé di qualsiasi occhio curioso, col perenne rischio che qualcuno li trovasse o peggio riconoscesse, se le persone in questione erano loro colleghi. Gemette a gola alta, beandosi ancora di quella sensazione. L’idea di essere visto da qualcuno era fin troppo eccitante perché potesse permettersi di continuare.

“Te ne rendi conto che potrebbe passare chiunque e vederci così?”

La voce roca tradì l’eccitazione che provava; Amedeo, che aveva la bocca occupata, non poté dir nulla.

“Se ora arrivasse una persona, e-eh ci vedesse così, tu che mi fai una pompa, e noi la vediamo troppo tardi, non riusciamo a rimetterci a tiro, ah, proprio in quel momento io vengo, tu togli la bocca per la sorpresa, io vengo sopra tutto il tuo viso, mentre la persona guarda, e guarda, e _le piace_ , perché non smette di guardare, noi rimaniamo così, scoperti come due gatti, come-oh, oh…!”

“Cazzo,” ansimò prima di venire dentro la sua bocca,

“Oh cazzo, oh Cristo, Ama, Oddio, cazzo.”

Ansimò forte e strinse quella bella testa contro di sé, non troppo a fondo per fortuna, ma certo la tenne stretta finché la fantastica sensazione non cominciò a svanire e la sua testa cominciò a poter di nuovo formulare dei pensieri, seppur non troppo coerenti.

Appena rilasciò la sua testa, Amedeo si rialzò, sputò per terra quello che sospettava fosse il suo seme e si ripulì la bocca con una manica, l’altra stretta a tenere i pantaloni al loro posto, pronta a richiuderli il prima possibile.

“Non pensavo fossi così bravo”, ansimò Rosario mentre richiudeva l’armeria e porgeva il suo braccio a un rivestito Amedeo dalle guance arrossate e i capelli un po’ scossi. 

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli era mancato vedere quell’aspetto del suo amico. Sorrise un po’ quando accettò il suo braccetto e cominciarono ad incamminarsi verso la direzione opposta da cui erano arrivati, felici e un po’ ebbri per le strade di quella città un po’ conosciuta e un po’ segreta, tra strade affatto familiari, alla ricerca di quella giusta per tornare alla festa.

“Sai che ora potrei dire in giro le tue misure a tutti?” esclamò Rosario all’improvviso. Amedeo rise, perché avrebbe riso pure se Rosario avesse recitato un elogio funebre.

“Seriamente, io potrei salire su un palco, prendere un microfono e dire: Ehi gente, guardate qua! Amedeo ce l’ha di-”  
“Non credo sarebbe un’informazione che gli altri troverebbero interessante.”  
Fu il turno di Rosario per ridere.

“La gente adora i particolari piccanti e i pettegolezzi: se unisce entrambi, immagina quanta attenzione tiri su!”

“Sei crudele.”

“Non io, è la gente ad esserlo. Prova a immaginare: noi siamo a Sanremo – lo so, lo so, è un’assurdità, ti ricordi quando mi hai detto che è il tuo più grande sogno? - dicevo, noi siamo a Sanremo e io, così, dopo aver cantato, invece di salutare dico: ‘grazie mille per gli applausi, le misure di Amadeus sono numero numero! Votatemi!”

“Perché mai dovresti farlo?”

Entrambi ormai ridacchiavano così forte che nessuno dei due si accorse di aver preso la strada sbagliata.

“Per farti un dispetto! Metti che mi hai fatto girare le scatole o mi hai fatto una cosa antipatica, oppure ne fai una delle tue e ti stai ridicolizzando come quella volta al Ku, io ti devo pur salvare in qualche modo!”

“Bel metodo di salvataggio!”

“E non hai ancora sentito gli altri.”  
a strada era decisamente troppo scura perché fosse principale, Rosario ormai ne era certo. Qua rischiavano realmente di non trovare più né festa né hotel, né tantomeno colleghi della radio. Si girò verso Amedeo con l’espressione più innocente che riuscì a mettere su.

“Dì, per caso ti ricordi mica da dove siamo passati?”  
  



End file.
